Zettai Teshi To Kodokuna Kitsune No Unmei
by Hikari No Fanfic
Summary: Un Ángel Absoluto debe destruir a las Tokyo Mew Mew. El reencontrarse con personas importantes para ella la harán cambiar sus ideales. Ahora habrá de ir con las Mew Mew y formar parte de ellas, destruyendo juntas a Deep Blue. Ahora su misión es destruir a Sara y sus Ángeles de Acero que buscan a los cuatro Ángeles Absolutos caídos. Deberán sacrificarlo todo, incluidos sus sueños...
1. Ángel Absoluto: Murakumo Tsurugi

-¡Mew Mew Strawberry! ¡Metamorfo-sis! – Una pelirroja de cabello corto se transforma en una neko girl de traje rosa, con orejas y cola de Gato Iromote.

-¡Mew Mew Mint! ¡Metamorfo-sis! – Una chica de cabello azul y ojos cafés pasa por la misma transformación, convirtiéndose en una joven de traje azul aqua, con una cola y alas de pingüino.

-Mew Mew Lettuce! ¡Metamorfo-sis! – La peliverde pasa por el mismo proceso que las demás, obteniendo de esa manera un traje verde.

-¡Mew Mew Zakuro! ¡Metamorfo-sis! – Finalmente, la mayor de todas activa su transformación, finalizando con un traje violeta, cola y orejas de lobo gris.

-¡Nosotras estamos al servicio de la Tierra-nya! –

-Piano, atácalas, y asegúrate de que esta vez no quede ni rastro de ellas. –

-¡Piano! –

Aquél animal quimera comenzó a atacar a las Tokyo Mew Mew.

-¡Mint Arc! – En las manos de Mew Mint aparece un arco azul. - ¡Ribbon Mint! ¡Eco! –

Mew Mint lanza una flecha contra Piano, sin embargo el animal quimera lo esquiva y la ataca.

-¡Ahhhh~! –

-¡Mew Mint! –

-¡Es mi turno! ¡Ribbon Zakuro! ¡Spear! –

-¡Piano! –

Una vez más, Piano esquiva el ataque de la Mew Mew y la ataca.

-Zakuro Onee-sama… - Mint intenta levantarse y ayudar a Zakuro, ambas se levantan y vuelven a su posición de pelea.

-¡Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro! ¡Ya verás, no escaparás! ¡Chicas! –

-¡Ribbon Lettuce! ¡Rush! –

-¡Ribbon Purin! ¡Infierno! –

-¡Ribbon Mint! ¡Eco! –

-¡Ribbon Zakuro! ¡Spear!

-¡Ribbon Strawberry! ¡Check! –

Finalmente, los ataques de las cinco Tokyo Mew Mew logran destruir a piano.

-¡Recuperado! – Masha se come el animal quimera, mientras que toma el espíritu y se lo regresa al humano correspondiente.

-¡Esta vez no escaparas Kishuu! –

-¿Estás segura, gatita? – Kishuu ríe despreocupadamente.

-¡Ribbon Lettuce! ¡Rush! –

-¡Ribbon Purin! ¡Infierno! –

-¡Ribbon Strawberry! ¡Check! –

-¡Ahora! – Kishuu grita esa palabra con tanta felicidad.

-¿Eh? –

Los ataques dan en el blanco, sin embargo al momento de que el humo provocado se esfuma, todas quedan sorprendidas por lo que ven.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –

Una joven caucásica, de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí estaba parada frente a Kishuu, creando una barrera protectora de un color azul brillante.

-¡¿Qué?! –

***Zettai Teshi To Kodokuna Kitsune No Unmei***

**Capítulo 1: "Ángel Absoluto: Murakumo Tsurugi"**

-¿Qué es ella? -

-Ese rostro… - Zakuro miró con determinación a la rubia frente a Kishuu, su rostro por alguna razón le era conocido…

-¿Estás bien, Onii-chan? –

-¡¿Onii-chan?! –

-¿Esa chica…es hermana de Kishuu? –

La rubia extendió sus brazos y dirigió su mirada las chicas. - ¡No permitiré que lastimen a Kishuu Onii-chan! –

-¡No te entrometas, por favor! –

-¡No queremos lastimar a una humana! –

-¿Una humana? Ayumi-Imouto no es humana, es un Ángel Absoluto. –

-¿Un Ángel…Absoluto…? –

-¿Qué es eso? –

-¿Qué es un Ángel Absoluto? Ayumi-Imouto… ¡Muéstrales el poder de un Ángel Absoluto! –

-¿Eso es lo que Kishuu Onii-chan desea? –

-Así es, Ayumi. –

-Entonces lo haré. – Ayumi sonríe y vuelve su mirada a las Mew Mew.

-¡Ribbon Mint! ¡Eco! –

-¡Espada de la mano izquierda! –

Un brazo robot con forma de espada aparece sobre el brazo izquierdo de Ayumi, el ataque de Mint colapsa en aquél objeto sin causarle un daño.

-¡¿Qué?! Mi ataque… No le hizo nada… -

-Ahora iré yo. ¡Ribbon Lettuce! ¡Rush! –

-Un ataque en vano… -

Ayumi esquiva el ataque y golpea a Lettuce, haciéndola salir volando hasta chocar con una cerca de alambre.

-¡Mew Lettuce! –

_-"Esos ojos… Ese cabello… Ese rostro angelical… Me recuerda tanto a…" _– Zakuro sale de sus pensamientos debido al grito que produce Mint, Ayumi la había tomado de los brazos y aventado hacía la pared del edificio.

-¡Ribbon Purin! ¡Infierno! –

Mew Pudding ataca a la rubia, pero esta se defiende con su mano izquierda robótica.

-¡Ribbon Zakuro! ¡Spear! –

Zakuro ataca por la espalda a la joven, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Maldición… Mi poder está disminuyendo… Pero Kishuu Onii-chan depende de mí… - Ayumi se pone de pie y mira a las 3 Mew faltantes. –Esto me está estresando… ¡Battou! ¡Espada de la mano izquierda, Murakumo! – Un robot blanco del doble de alto que Ayumi aparece detrás de ella. - ¡Acabaremos con ustedes! ¡Murakumo Saibansho! –

El ataque de Murakumo (el robot) deja inconscientes a Zakuro y a Pudding, arrogándolas contra el muro del edificio que estaba ahí.

-¡Mew Zakuro, Mew Pudding! – Ichigo, asustada, dirige su mirada a Murakumo y Ayumi.

-Ese es poder de los Ángeles Absolutos, gatita. –

-Ahora es tu turno, Mew Ichigo. –

-¡Jamás me rendiré! ¡Strawberry Bell! ¡Ribbon Strawberry! ¡Check! –

Murakumo protege a Ayumi del ataque, Ichigo se queda sorprendida, sus amigas estaban débiles e inconscientes, ahora estaba combatiendo sola con un Ángel Absoluto, pero… ¿Cómo ganar? No conocía nada sobre un Ángel Absoluto, ¿cómo podría derrotar a algo como ella?

-Murakumo, acaba con ella. – Ayumi levanta su brazo izquierdo, acción que realiza Murakumo junto a ella.

-¡Espera, Imouto! – Kishuu detiene a la rubia. – No la mates, por favor. –

-_"¿Kishuu…Me está salvando…?" –_

-¿Eso es lo que Kishuu Onii-chan desea? –

-Sí, ese es mi deseo. –

-Entonces… - Murakumo desaparece y Ayumi se detiene… Ichigo se queda impactada por aquello. – No te mataré, Mew Ichigo. Ese es el deseo de Onii-chan. –

-Pero… ¡No el mío! ¡Ribbon Strawberry! ¡Check! –

Ichigo ataca a Ayumi, debido a la pérdida de energía y al tomarla desprevenida, la rubia no alcanza a cubrirse y recibe el ataque. El brazo robot de Ayumi se quiebra y ella queda demasiado débil.

-Onii-chan… Maná… Necesito… Maná… - La chica comienza a gatear en una forma lamentable.

-Imouto. – Kishuu se teletransporta y toma a Ayumi en sus brazos. – Esta vez ganas tú, gatita, vendré a jugar contigo de nuevo. – Con su hermana en brazos, Kishuu desaparece del lugar.

-¡No regreses a este lugar de nuevo-nya! –

En unas montañas lejanas, Pai y Taruto se encontraban caminando buscando a un individuo: Kishuu.

-¡Kishuu, oye Kishuu! ¿Dónde estás? –

Ambos miran no muy lejos una escena comprometedora: Kishuu se encontraba besando a Ayumi, quien tenía sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del peliverde mientras un brillo azul cubría el cuerpo del Ángel Absoluto. Unos pocos segundos después Kishuu se separa, Ayumi abre sus ojos y se podía ver que sus heridas habían desaparecido.

-¿Eso es suficiente? – Con una sonrisa en rostro, Kishuu miró a su hermana.

-Sí… Gracias Onii-chan ¿estás bien? –

-Por supuesto, ese maná que te he dado no ha sido nada. –

-Lo siento, fallé en la misión… -

-No te preocupes, ha sido tu primera misión, podrás hacerlo mejor para la próxima, además estuviste muy bien. –

-Gracias… Prometo que no fallaré la próxima vez, te lo prometo Onii-chan. –

**_°…Continuará…°_**


	2. Ángeles Absolutos

**~POV Ayumi~**

_Yo soy Arisugawa Ayumi, tengo 14 años y no soy humana… Fui creada por Deep Blue-Sama para acabar con aquellos que se han apoderado del planeta que les pertenece: el Mundo Humano, la Tierra… Últimamente, un grupo de chicas conocidas como "Tokyo Mew Mew" se han opuesto a Deep Blue-Sama, por lo que he sido enviada junto a mi hermano Kishuu a la Tierra para acabar con ellas… El Ángel de Acero, el Arma Definitiva, el Ángel Absoluto… Esa soy yo… Murakumo Tsurugi, la Espada de la Mano Izquierda, Ayumi de la Espiral Lunar… Pero… Tengo un secreto… Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, estuve sola vagando por la Tierra a punto de morir, sin embargo… Un chico me salvó brindándome el maná eterno que solo los humanos pueden brindar en grandes cantidades como para saciar a un Ángel Absoluto… Le estoy eternamente agradecida… Así que me he propuesto a salvarle, es una promesa, seguro, ¡seguro lo protegeré!... ¿Su nombre? Su nombre es… Shirogane-kun…_

***Zettai Teshi To Kodokuna Kitsune No Unmei***

**Capítulo 2: "Ángeles Absolutos"**

-¿Un Ángel Absoluto? –

-Así se hacía llamar. –

-Además tenía un robot llamado "Murakumo". –

-Y activó un brazo robótico cuando dijo "Espada de la mano izquierda". –

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Akasaka-san? -

-Shirogane-san, ¿podrá ser…? –

-Definitivamente lo es. –

-¿De qué hablan? –

-Hace unos 14 años aproximadamente, ocurrió un evento en Tokyo sorprendente. –

-"La Nieve Caliente". –

-Escuché hablar de eso. –

-¿Zakuro Onee-sama? –

-Fue una época muy dura para Tokyo, los desastres que se causaron fueron demasiados y mucha gente murió. –

-Así es… Ese evento fue la consecuencia de algo que el ser humano hizo sin pensar. –

-Un Ángel Absoluto… -

-No solo fue uno… Fueron cuatro. –

-¿Cuatro? –

-Así es. –

-Los nombres de estos Ángeles Absolutos fueron: Murakumo, Claiomh Soláis, Bátraz y Megingjord. –

-También fueron conocidos como "Los Ángeles de Acero". –

-¿Los Ángeles de Acero? –

-Se los explicaré. – Shirogane caminó hasta ponerse frente a las 5 chicas. – Había una vez un grupo de humanos que querían crear una raza mucho mejor que la de los seres humanos normales, una raza de humanos que nunca envejeciera, que nunca fuera destruida, Ángeles. –

Akasaka caminó y se puso al lado de Shirogane, continuando con el relato. – Después de caras investigaciones, fabricaron una raza de humanos con cuerpos de acero, Ángeles de Acero. Debido a ese éxito, la investigación continuó, y así fue creada la entidad de la inmortalidad del Ángel Absoluto. –

Shirogane prosiguió. – Capaz de reciclar la energía y regenerarse, el Humano Absoluto, poseedor de la energía de destrucción masiva, la Destrucción Absoluta… Distorsionando y revolucionando las leyes de la física del movimiento, el Cambio Absoluto, para hacer posibles todas estas habilidades, esta aura… La Energía Absoluta… El Maná Eterno. –

-¿Maná…Eterno…? –

-Sí, la energía de la vida que existe en el interior de los humanos, la energía de la conciencia, eso es el Maná Eterno. –

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… - Todas dirigieron su mirada a Lettuce. – Esa chica le dijo a Kishuu "Onii-chan… Necesito… Maná…" –

-Si sobrepasó sus límites luchando contra ustedes, era inevitable que su Maná se agotara. –

-Si el Maná se agota… ¿La chica ya no puede luchar? –

-Así es… Si jamás había luchado, lo más probable es que aún no sepa cómo ahorrar el Maná sin dejar de luchar. –

-Ya veo… Entonces podemos usarlo a nuestro favor. –

-Así es. –

**~En la montaña~**

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kishuu?! –

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refieren? –

-Aléjate de nuestra querida hermana. –

-¿Aniue, Onii-sama? –

-¡Aleja tus sucias manos de nuestra hermana. –

-No entiendo… Bueno, te veré después Kishuu Onii-chan, tengo que ir a mis secciones de entrenamiento. –

-Vale, esfuérzate, Imouto. –

Kishuu y Ayumi se despidieron con una dulce sonrisa mutua, después de eso la chica se retiró del lugar desapareciendo.

-¿Qué hacías, Kishuu? –

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Te vimos. –

-¿Se refieren al beso? –

-¡Sí! –

-Eso solo fue por inspiración. –

-¿Inspiración a qué? –

-¿Qué te traes con nuestra hermana? -

-Serán tontos. –

-¿Eh? –

-Ayumi-Imouto es un Ángel Absoluto. –

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –

-Para sobrevivir a una batalla, es necesario que tenga Maná en su cuerpo. –

-¿Y? –

-El mejor método para obtener esa energía es a través de un beso. –

-¡Un momento! ¿Llevaste a nuestra hermana a luchar? –

-No tenía otra opción, fue una orden de Deep Blue-sama. –

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre enviar a nuestra hermana?! –

-Sea lo que sea, ella es Ángel Absoluto, si quisiera podría matarnos ahora mismo. –

-Aun así, ¡es injusto! –

-¿Qué se hace? Es una orden directa de Deep Blue-sama. –

-No tenemos otra opción, hay que protegerla a toda costa. –

-No tienen que entrometerse. –

-¿Qué dijiste? –

-Ella es mi espada. –

-¿Ah? ¿Y quién decidió eso? –

-En todo caso, es la espada de Deep Blue-sama. –

-¿A sí? Ayumi-Imouto hace lo que yo diga, por mi puedo decirle que los mate y lo haría, Ayumi lo dijo, es mi espada. –

-¡No puedes quedarte a Murakumo para ti solo! –

-Ya lo hice. –

-¡Kishuu! –

-¡Yo también quiero mi espada! –

-Solamente busquen a los otros Ángeles Absolutos que cayeron en la Tierra y con todo gusto se convertirán en sus espadas, yo encontré a Ayumi-Imouto, así que ella es mi espada. –

-No será necesario, Deep Blue-sama está creando otros 8 Ángeles Absolutos, mucho más poderosos que esos cuatro. –

-Entonces esperen al suyo y listo, yo me quedo con Ayumi-Imouto. – Kishuu comienza a volar.

-¡Oye tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

-Bye, bye. – Kishuu desaparece del lugar.

-Ese Kishuu me sacará de quicio algún día… -

**~En el Café Mew~**

-¿Qué opinas de ella, Shirogane-san? –

-¿De quién? ¿De esa tal Ayumi? –

-Así es. –

-Bueno, no tengo mucho que pensar… Es hermana del enemigo, y por lo visto su espada, un Ángel Absoluto, Murakumo Tsurugi, Ayumi de la Espiral Lunar, ¿no es así? –

-Bueno, sí, pero… Hay algo en ella que me inquieta… Tiene aspecto humano, eso dijeron ellas ¿no? Lo cual significa que no es en realidad la hermana de él enemigo, sino una humana que pasó por el proceso para ser un Ángel Absoluto, si mis cálculos son correctos, tiene entre 14 o 13 años, exactamente en el tiempo de la Nieve Caliente. –

-¿A qué quieres llegar? –

-De que probablemente ella sea la primera Ángel Absoluta nacida, Murakumo Tsurugi, la líder de los Ángeles Absolutos. –

**_°…Continuará…°_**


	3. La Confusión De Zakuro

-Momomiya-san. –

-A-Aoyama-kun… Buenas. –

-¿Sucede algo? –

-No, no es nada. – La chica le sonríe a su amor platónico.

-Momomiya-san, ¿va a estar ocupada este fin de semana? –

-No, para nada. –

-Entonces, ¿cree que podríamos salir al cine? –

-¿A-Al ci-cine? ¿Co-Cómo una cita? –

-Sí. –

-¡Sí, por supuesto! Lo esperaré con ansias, Aoyama-kun. –

-Bueno, está decidido. ¿Está ocupada ahora? –

-Etto… Tengo que ir al Café para trabajar… -

-Ya veo, ¿quiere que la acompañe? –

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? –

-Sí. –

-¡Entonces vamos! – La "gatita" enamorada se abrazó del brazo derecho del chico y caminaron juntos hacía el Café Mew…

***Zettai Teshi To Kodokuna Kitsune No Unmei***

**Capítulo 3: "La Confusión De Zakuro" **

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Frente a Deep Blue y a una joven de 17 años aprox., Ayumi se encontraba postrándose ante ambas figuras superiores.

-Tienes una nueva misión, Sara te dará las instrucciones. –

-Cómo ordene, Deep Blue-sama. –

-Ven conmigo, Arisugawa-san. –

-Sí. –

Ambas salieron del lugar, apareciendo en una especie de habitación para un Rey, Sara se sentó en el trono mientras que Ayumi se postró nuevamente ante ella.

-Escucha, irás nuevamente la Tierra, tu misión es exterminar a las Tokyo Mew Mew usando a Murakumo. –

-Cómo ordene. –

-Tu Maná debería durar más tiempo debido a las Sesiones que te hemos estado aplicando en este tiempo. –

-Cierto. –

-Kishuu. –

A la habitación entra el extraterrestre peliverde y se postra frente a Sara, poniéndose a un lado de su hermana.

-¿Qué necesita, Sara-sama? –

-Tú misión es fácil, provéele todo el Maná que puedas a Ayumi en este momento, esta vez ella irá sola a la Tierra. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero por qué? –

-Son órdenes de Deep Blue-sama, no te atrevas a desobedecer. –

-De acuerdo… Como ordene… -

Kishuu besa a Ayumi por un buen rato, proveyéndola de Maná, Sara hace una seña de que se aparte y le da indicaciones a Arisugawa de que se vaya, Kishuu trata de correr hacía ella, pero solo aprieta su puño para poder ganarle al impulso que lo estaba asechando.

-_"No te preocupes Imouto… Todo saldrá bien… Confío en ti". –_

**~En el Café Mew~**

-¿Te pasa algo, Onee-sama? –

-No es nada… -

-¿Estas segura, Zakuro-san? –

-Sí, no se preocupen. - Zakuro se levanta de su silla y sale afuera. – _"Esa chica Ayumi me recuerda tanto a ella… ¿Por qué? No puede ser la misma persona… Simplemente, no puede ser… Tengo que calmarme… Zakuro, relájate". –_

-Desde que nos encontramos con Kishuu y su hermana, Onee-sama ha estado así. –

-¿Qué estará pasando por su mente? –

-Chicas. –

-¿Sucede algo, Shirogane-san? –

-Sí, han ocurrido varias explosiones cerca de la escuela de Ichigo. –

-¿Un animal quimera? –

-No. –

-¿Entonces? –

-Hay un 85.39% de que sea Murakumo de nuevo. –

-Entonces vamos. –

-¡Sí! –

-¡Mew Mew Strawberry! ¡Metamorfo-sis! –

-¡Mew Mew Mint! ¡Metamorfo-sis! –

-¡Mew Mew Lettuce! ¡Metamorfo-sis! –

-¡Mew Mew Pudding! ¡Metamorfosis! –

Las chicas transformadas salen del local, encontrándose con Zakuro.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Hay actividad del enemigo en la ciudad, lo más probable es que sea Ayumi. –

-¿Ayumi? Ya veo… ¡Mew Mew Zakuro! ¡Metamorfo-sis! –

Las Mew Mew se dirigen al lugar indicado por Shirogane, al llegar se encuentran con algunos automóviles destruidos.

-No hay señal de ella. –

-Aun así, estén alerta. –

-¡AHHH~! -

Una mano robótica golpea a Pudding por la espalda, las otras cuatro voltean de inmediato para toparse cara a cara con Ayumi y Murakumo.

-¡Ayumi, ya verás! ¡Strawberry Bell! ¡Ribbon Strawberry! ¡Check! –

-¡Ribbon Mint! ¡Eco! –

Murakumo cubrió de los ataques a Ayumi. – Sus ataques son inútiles, ¿aún no lo entienden? –

-¡Ribbon Lettuce! ¡Rush! –

-¡Ribbon Purin! ¡Infierno! –

-"_No quiero pelear, no quiero pelear, no quiero pelear… ¡No quiero pelear contra ella…!" –_ Zakuro por más que veía a sus amigas caer no atacó.

-¡Ribbon Strawberry! ¡Check! –

-¡Murakumo, ataca! – Murakumo contraatacó con un rayo láser producido de los extremos de sus hombros, dejando a Ichigo lastima de gravedad.

-¡Mew Ichigo! –

-¡Onee-sama! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Ribbon Mint! ¡Eco! –

-¡Ribbon Lettuce! ¡Rush! ¡Por favor, Mew Zakuro! –

-¡Rápido! ¡Ribbon Purin! ¡Infierno! –

Ichigo intentó levantarse, pero no podía. – Ayúdanos… Mew Zakuro… -

-Pero… -

-¡Por favor! –

-¡Date prisa! –

-¡Ribbon Zakuro! ¡Spear! –

-¡Murakumo! – Ayumi se defendió con Murakumo, sin embargo las Mew Mew fueron más fuertes y lograron hacer que Murakumo desapareciera y Arisugawa callera al suelo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Mew Ichigo! –

Ichigo se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que recuperó. - ¡Strawberry Bell! –

-¡Espada de la Mano Izquierda! – Ayumi golpea de improviso a las Mew Mew y se eleva en el aire. -¡No perderé esta vez! Regresaré a asesinarlas… -

Ayumi estuvo a punto de desaparecer, sin embargo Zakuro le gritó para detenerla, todas la miraron extrañadas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Respóndeme, Murakumo Tsurugi! –

-¿Mi nombre? Ayumi de la Espiral Lunar. –

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Dímelo, por favor! –

-Zakuro Onee-sama… -

-Zakuro-san… -

-Está bien… - Ayumi suspira y luego muestra una sonrisa algo malévola. – Te lo diré cuando estemos las dos solas, hasta entonces. –

-¡Espera! ¡Ayumi! –

-Nos veremos muy pronto, Mew Zakuro. – Ayumi finalmente desaparece del lugar, Zakuro solo se queda impactada.

-Ayumi… -

-Las Mew Mew ayudaron a Ichigo a levantarse y regresaron al Café Mew, todas seguían confundidas ante aquello.

-Kishuu Onii-chan, prometo que no fallaré esta vez… -

**_°…Continuará…°_**


	4. Aoyama, El Que Se Enamoró De Murakumo

-¿Crees que se aparezca de nuevo? –

-Ya han pasado 3 días desde que nos vimos con Ayumi la última vez. –

-Bueno, sea lo que sea no es nuestro asunto, mientras no aparezca por aquí todo está bien. –

-No hables de esa manera, Mint. –

-¿Onee-sama? –

-De verdad… Necesito hablar con ella… -

-¿Por qué? ¡Ella es el enemigo! –

-¡No lo es! Estoy segura que Ayumi tiene sus razones… -

-¡Por supuesto que las tiene! Es hermana de Kishuu. –

**~Flashback~**

_-¿Estás bien, Onii-chan? – La rubia extendió sus brazos y dirigió su mirada las chicas. - ¡No permitiré que lastimen a Kishuu Onii-chan! –_

**~Fin del flashback~**

-Pero… - Zakuro caminó a la ventana y miró con algo de tristeza el exterior. – Quiero creer en ella… -

-Zakuro-san… -

***Zettai Teshi To Kodokuna Kitsune No Unmei***

**Capítulo 4: "Aoyama, El Que Se Enamoró De Murakumo"**

-¿Por qué? – Ichigo, Lettuce y Pudding miraron a Mint, quien reflejaba tristeza y celos en su mirada. -¿Por qué dices eso, Onee-sama? Esa chica… ¡Esa chica está con el enemigo! Sin embargo… ¡¿Por qué?! –

Los ojos de Zakuro se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. – Porque… Ella me recuerda tanto a mi hermana menor desaparecida… -

-¿Tú…Hermana menor? –

-Es por eso que quiero saber quién es… Por alguna razón me recuerda demasiado a mi pequeña hermana… -

-Ya entiendo… -

-Hay actividad de Murakumo en el Centro. –

-Entendido, vamos chicas. –

**~Segunda Dimensión~**

-¡Demonios! Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y Ayumi-Imouto aún no regresa… -

-Ya cálmate, Kishuu. –

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Imouto no ha regresado? –

-Volverte loco no ayudará en nada, así que relájate. –

-¡Ustedes dos no entienden nada! –

-¿Qué debemos entender? –

-Ayumi es muy importante para mí, si le pasa algo, yo… -

-¿Será que Kishuu está enamorado de Ayumi-Neechan? –

-¿Eh? –

-¡Sí, eso es! Kishuu está enamorado de Ayumi-neechan. –

-¡Eso no es cierto! –

-Entonces, ¿por qué tu cara está toda roja? –

-Porque… ¡Ahh! ¡Cállense! – Kishuu desapareció del lugar.

**~En la Ciudad~**

-¡Ahhhh~! –

-¿Uh? – Aoyama se encontraba paseando por el Centro de la Ciudad, en ese momento una chica dañada gravemente cayó al suelo frente a él, el joven corrió a ella para auxiliarla, tomándola en sus brazos. – Oye, ¿estás bien? Despierta, despierta, oye. – En eso la joven abrió sus ojos y el chico la miró con algo de alivio. -¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Maná… Necesito… Maná… -

-¿Maná? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –

-Bésame… -

-¿Eh? –

-Un beso… Me dará Maná… Por favor… De lo contrario, yo… Voy a morir… -

-¿Morir? –

-Por favor… Un beso… -

En ese momento, las cinco Mew Mew llegaron al lugar.

-¡No le hagas caso, Aoyama-kun! ¡Aléjate de ella! –

-¿Tú? – Aoyama reconoció a la líder de las Mew Mew, su salvadora en aquella ocasión…

-Por favor… Moriré si no lo haces… -

-¡Aoyama-kun, aléjate por favor! -

-Pero… SI hago eso… Ella va a… – El chico regresa su mirada a la joven herida, sus ojos carmesí brillosos y su bello rostro lo cautivaron, sin más que decir, Aoyama besó a Ayumi con dulzura, el corazón del chico comenzó a acelerarse y su cara tornó un color rojizo, esa sensación era nueva para él y se sentía muy bien ¿qué podía ser eso? Estaba tan concentrado en su sentir que no notó el brillo azul que envolvía el cuerpo de la chica. Por su parte, Ichigo se encontraba llorando, ¿era posible eso? ¿Qué su adorado Aoyama…Estuviera besando al enemigo? Unos pocos segundos después, el chico se separó de la joven.

-¿Qué es esto…? – Aoyama tomó su frente y al instante desmalló, Ayumi lo tomó en sus brazos y le miró.

-Gracias, pronto te pondrás bien, lo prometo. – Ayumi pone a Aoyama en el suelo recostado y de una luz pequeña crea un collar plateado con forma de espiral, el cual pone en el cuello del chico.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –

-No le hice nada, es solo que no está acostumbrado a dar Maná, con esto ustedes no podrán tocarlo. – Ayumi hace que el collar emita una luz blanca alrededor del cuerpo del chico, una vez hecho esto se pone de pie y mira a las Mew Mew mientras un aura azul la rodea. – Ahora a terminar esto, no perderé. –

-¡Ribbon Mint! ¡Eco! –

-¡Ribbon Lettuce! ¡Rush! –

-¡Ribbon Zakuro! ¡Spear! –

-¡Ribbon Purin! ¡Infierno! –

-¡Battou! ¡Espada de la mano izquierda, Murakumo! –

Las Mew Mew comienzan a pelear contra Murakumo y Ayumi, Ichigo seguía en el suelo llorando, estaba totalmente desgarrada por aquello… Sus celos la invadieron y una mirada de odio se mostró en su rostro, limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie.

-¡Ahhh~! – Mint es golpeada por Murakumo y cae al suelo de golpe. – Maldición… -

-¡Mew Mint! ¡Ribbon Lettuce-! – Ayumi golpea con la rodilla a Lettuce en el estómago antes de que esta pueda lanzar su ataque, luego de eso la patea arrojándola contra una pared del lugar.

-¡Ribbon Zakuro! ¡Spear! – Zakuro ataca a Murakumo haciéndolo desaparecer.

-¡Murakumo! – Ayumi mira el rostro de Zakuro y sus ojos comienzan a brillar. - ¡¿Tú?! –

-¡Ribbon Strawberry! ¡Check! –

-¡Ahhh~! – Ayumi recibe el ataque y cae al suelo, al sentir que el Maná comenzaba a agotarse toma a Aoyama en sus brazos. – Nos veremos después, Mew Mew. – Junto al chico, Ayumi desaparece del lugar.

-Aoyama-kun… -

-Ichigo… -

**~En el parque~**

Ayumi y Aoyama aparecen en el parque, la chica para hacer que el joven reaccione lo besa y el brillo azul que la envuelve por lo general aparece en Aoyama, una vez la rubia se separa él abre sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pasó? – Aoyama se sienta en el pasto y logra divisar el collar que llevaba en el cuello. - ¿Qué es esto? –

-¿Eso? Es el Kobiwa de la Espiral, es mío pero tómalo como un obsequio por haberme ayudado. – La rubia se pone de pie dispuesta a irse del lugar.

-Espera. – Aoyama se pone de pie y la mira fijamente. – Soy Aoyama Masaya, ¿y tú? –

-¿Yo? – Ayumi sonríe. – Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte… Aunque puedes llamarme Ayumi de la Espiral Lunar. –

-¿Ayumi de la Espiral Lunar? –

-Así es, bueno, tengo que irme. –

-¿Pero cómo puedo encontrarte? No sé dónde vives ni nada… Tampoco te había visto por aquí, ¿quién eres? –

-Es un secreto. – Ayumi se acerca al chico y le besa la mejilla. – Pero ten la seguridad de que nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces… - Ayumi se va corriendo.

-¡Espera, por favor! –Aoyama corre detrás de ella. - ¡Dímelo, por favor! –

-¡Te veré muy pronto Aoyama-san, es una promesa! – Ayumi se esconde detrás de un árbol y se teletransporta de regreso a la otra Dimensión.

Aoyama se detiene al ver que la perdió de vista, entre jadeos el chico toma el Kobiwa y lo mira una vez más.

–¿Kobiwa de la Espiral? ¿Ayumi de la Espiral Lunar? ¿Quién es esa chica realmente? –

Con la duda en mente aún, el chico camina de regreso a su hogar.

**~Residencia Momomiya~**

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, Aoyama-kun…? Todo iba tan bien… - Ichigo abraza sus rodillas y nuevamente rompe en llanto…

**_°…Continuará…°_**


	5. La Carga Es Ichigo

-¡Idiota! ¡Murakumo idiota! – Sara abofeteó varias veces a Ayumi, dejando las mejillas de la rubia completamente rojas.

-Lo siento mucho… -

-Deep Blue-sama se enfadará cuando se entere… ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Sara levanta su mano para golpear nuevamente a Ayumi.

-¡No la toques! – Un peliverde se para frente a Ayumi con sus brazos extendidos. - ¡No permitiré que la golpees! –

-¿Kishuu Onii-chan…? –

-¡No te metas Kishuu! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. –

-¡Me meto porque Ayumi-Imouto me importa! ¡Así que aléjate de ella! –

-¡Kishuu Onii-chan, por favor…! –

-¡Maldito! – Sara abofetea a Kishuu haciéndolo caer en el suelo, después de eso desaparece de la habitación.

Ayumi se levanta y camina a su hermano. - ¿Estás bien, Onii-chan? –

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Y tú? ¿Te lastimó mucho? –

-No, lo siento… Por mi culpa Sara-sama te ha golpeado… -

-Está bien, no ha sido nada… Por cierto Ayumi-chan, hay algo que debo decirte… -

***Zettai Teshi To Kodokuna Kitsune No Unmei***

**Capítulo 5: "La Carga Es Ichigo"**

-¿Qué sucede, Akasaka-san? –

-Miren esto por favor. –

-¿Qué es eso? –

-Estas luces blancas representan a las Mew Mew. –

-Estas cinco somos nosotras, ¿cierto? –

-Pero, ¿qué son estas otras 3 luces blancas? –

-Son otras tres Mew existentes. –

-¡¿Eh?! –

-¿Qué significa esto, Shirogane-san? -

-Fueron un proyecto que hice poco después de que todas ustedes se reunieran. Uní el ADN de otros animales con 3 chicas más. –

-Una de ellas obtuvo el ADN de dos animales, los cuales fueron el gato Andino y el conejo de Amami, otra de ellas fue fusionada con el Pingüino de Humboldt. –

-La última obtuvo uno de los más poderosos al igual que Ichigo y Zakuro, fue el Zorro Dorado. –

-¿Tres camaradas más? –

-Sí, su misión es encontrarlas lo más pronto posible. –

-Entendido. –

-A todo esto, ¿dónde está Ichigo? –

-No ha venido hoy tampoco… -

-Ha estado deprimida desde lo que pasó en la última batalla contra Ayumi… -

-¿Y cómo no? Esa tipa besó al novio de Ichigo. –

-Deja de hablar así de ella, Mint. –

-Onee-sama, no deberías protegerla de esa manera, ella es… -

-El enemigo, lo sé, pero eso no me quita la idea de que puede ser Aya-san. –

-Ya no pierdan el tiempo, mejor vayan por Ichigo y comiencen la búsqueda. –

-De acuerdo Shirogane-san, vámonos chicas. –

**~Residencia Momomiya~**

-¡No quiero, no quiero! –

-Ichigo-san, tenemos que buscar a las otras tres camaradas… -

-Ichigo Onee-chan vamos, vamos, será divertido. –

-Pudding-san tiene razón Ichigo, además es nuestro trabajo ¿no? –

-No quiero… No quiero ver a Aoyama-kun ni a esa chica… -

-Ichigo, es nuestro deber, no tiene nada que ver con tus asuntos personales. –

-Zakuro Onee-chan... –

-Zakuro-san, chicas… -

-Vámonos Ichigo. – Mint jala a Ichigo fuera de su casa y comienzan la búsqueda finalmente…

-¿Y a donde iremos a buscarlas? –

-Nos dividiremos en grupos, Pudding irá con Lettuce al este, Ichigo irá con Mint al norte y yo iré con Masha al sur. –

-¡Pero, Onee-sama! –

-Vámonos, Pudding-san. –

-¡Sí! –

Cada grupo se puso en marcha al lugar que se les había indicado. Zakuro buscaba entre la gente mientras que Masha intentaba obtener alguna reacción sobre una de las nuevas Mew Mew, Pudding llamaba la atención de la gente con sus "shows" mientras Lettuce inspeccionaba a la gente buscando alguna marca o indicio de las nuevas camaradas…

Por otra parte a Mint no le iba muy bien, Ichigo seguía deprimida y llena de rencor debido a lo ocurrido con Ayumi y Aoyama, la peliazul comenzaba a darse cuenta que Momomiya, en vez de ser de ayuda, era una carga en la búsqueda… No aguantó por mucho tiempo y finalmente estalló.

-¡Quieres callarte, Ichigo! –

-¡Tú no entiendes como me siento! Nadie lo entiende… -

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir, no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos de tus problemas personales. –

-Eres una insensible, solo te preocupas por ti misma… ¡Es por eso que Zakuro-san no te quiere! –

-¡Eso no es cierto! Eres tan insoportable Ichigo, ¡ahora entiendo porque Aoyama-san besó a esa tipa! –

-¿Qué has dicho? –

-¡Lo que has oído! –

-¡Eres una idiota! –

-¡Todas opinan lo mismo! Siempre que ocurre algo malo es por tu culpa, ¡siempre tienes que estar deprimida por ese chico que no te quiere y terminas dándonos más trabajo! –

-¡Si eso es lo que opinan, entonces me voy del grupo! –

-¡Bien! Entonces vete. –

-¡Me iré! –

Ichigo se fue corriendo del lugar dejando sola a Mint, durante el recorrido, Momomiya se encontró con Lettuce y Pudding.

-¿Ichigo Onee-chan? –

-¡Déjenme sola! –

-¿Qué sucede, Ichigo-san? –

-Nadie me entiende, ¡todas ustedes son unas idiotas! ¡IDIOTAS! –

-¿Ichigo-san? ¿A qué se refiere? –

-Primero Zakuro-san, luego Mint, ¡nadie me entiende! ¡Me iré, definitivamente me iré! –

-¿Irse? –

-¿A qué te refieres Ichigo Onee-chan? –

-¡Renuncio! ¡Abandono a las Tokyo Mew Mew! –

-¡No puede hacer eso Ichigo-san! –

-¡Lo haré! ¡Renuncio, renuncio! –

-Cálmese, Ichigo-san. –

-Por estar en esto no he salido con Aoyama-kun, siempre tenía que rechazar sus invitaciones y debido a eso besó a la hermana de Kishuu, ¡todo es culpa de Shirogane y Akasaka-san! ¡Si no hubieran hecho este proyecto, nada de esto habría pasado! ¡Idiotas, idiotas! –

-¡Ichigo! – Lettuce abofetea a Ichigo. - ¡Reaccione por favor! – Una vez más, Lettuce abofeteó a Ichigo, esta vez lo hizo demasiado fuerte, marcándole la mejilla con un color rojizo por el golpe y haciéndola caer en el suelo…

Ichigo tomó su mejilla lastimada con su mano. – Lettuce… -

-¡Tiene que tranquilizarse! Nada de nuestro trabajo ha tenido que ver con lo que pasó entre Aoyama-san y Ayumi-san… Todas lo vimos, ella le pidió que la besara para proveerse de Maná porque de lo contrario moriría, Aoyama-san tiene un gran corazón y quiso salvar la vida de la joven, nada más. –

-Lettuce Onee-chan tiene razón, solamente fue un "beso" por inspiración, no tuvo nada que ver con los sentimientos que Aoyama Onii-chan tiene por Ichigo Onee-chan. –

-Pudding… Lettuce… - Ichigo suspiro y se puso de pie. – Tienen razón chicas, gracias. –

-Me alegro, ha vuelto a ser usted misma, Ichigo-san. –

-Sí… Les debo una disculpa a todos… En especial a Mint, ya que en todo el día ha sido ella quien ha tenido que aguantar mi depresión y celos… Iré a buscarla para pedirle disculpas y ayudarla a buscar a las nuevas integrantes. –

-Así se habla, Ichigo Onee-chan. –

-Las veo después, chicas. – Ichigo regresó corriendo al lugar en donde dejó abandonada a Mint hace unos momentos.

-Que tenga suerte, Ichigo-san. – Finalmente Pudding y Lettuce continuaron con su labor del día, ya todo estaba aclarado.

**~Segunda Dimensión~**

-Onii-chan, ¿estás seguro de esto? –

-Sí, completamente seguro. –

-Entonces lo haré, si es el deseo de Kishuu Onii-chan lo haré, definitivamente lo haré, así que confía en mí Onii-chan. –

**_°…Continuará…°_**


	6. Mew Aqua: La Llave Es Ayumi

**~3 Meses después~**

-¿Y cómo va el descubrimiento, Pie? – Kishuu puso su mano sobre el hombro del mayor.

-Encontré un dato interesante. –

-¿Qué es? –

-Existe una piedra preciosa terrestre que es capaz de sentir la Mew Aqua, es una piedra única y solamente hay una en existencia. –

-¿Y cómo es esa piedra? –

-Es llamada "Agate Links", te mostraré una foto de ella. –

Pie hace ver en el "monitor" una piedra preciosa de color azul, Kishuu se sorprende al verla y le reconoce de inmediato.

-Esa piedra… -

-¿Uh? –

-Esa piedra… Es la que se encuentra en el collar de la Espiral Lunar… -

-¿Quieres decir que…? –

-Así es, Ayumi-Imouto la tiene. -

***Zettai Teshi To Kodokuna Kitsune No Unmei***

**Capítulo 6: "Mew Aqua: La Llave Es Ayumi"**

-¡AHHHH~! –

-¿Cómo van las Sesiones, Reiko-san? –

-Murakumo está dominando su "ahorro de Maná", si continúa así puede llegar a durar el triple de tiempo en una pelea usando a Murakumo Tsurugi. –

-Ya veo, entonces esto es bueno. –

-Pero hay un problema, Sara-sama… -

-¿Uh? ¿Cuál es? –

-Al parecer Murakumo solamente puede usar sus poderes al 100% cuando un ser en especial se encuentra en problemas o se lo pide, me estoy refiriendo a Ikisatashi Kishuu-san. –

-¿Ese tipo? Pff… Me puedo hacer cargo de eso, ahora continúen. –

-Sí, como ordene. –

-¡Ahhh~! ¡Ahhhhhh~! ¡AHHHHHHHHH~! – Ayumi era golpeada con diferentes tipos de máquinas que producían rayos eléctricos, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y se encontraba sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo… Sus ojos tenían lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por su mejilla… - _"Kishuu Onii-chan… Duele… ¡Duele mucho!… Sálvame… ¡Sálvame por favor!... Kishuu Onii-chan…" –_

Fuera de la habitación de "entrenamiento", un peliverde de ojos miel se encontraba escuchando los gritos de dolor de la rubia… Sus dientes cortaban sus labios de la rabia, sus puños estaban cerrados con demasiada fuerza que lo hería, unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza y remordimiento escurrían de sus ojos… Le dolía… Le dolía escuchar esos gritos de dolor y ver ese cuerpo lleno de heridas, le dolía el saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla y salvarla de esa tortura, la quería demasiado… La amaba demasiado como para seguir soportando eso, sin embargo… No podía hacer nada… Habían pasado ya 3 meses de peleas y duros entrenamientos para su hermana, cada vez su cuerpo estaba más lastimado, y cada vez eran más fuertes sus misiones.

-Perdóname Ayumi-chan… No puedo hacer nada para ayudarte… Perdóname por favor… -

**~Café Mew~**

-¿Agate Links? – Ichigo tenía signos de interrogación rodeando y girando alrededor de su cabeza.

-Así es, una piedra preciosa de color azul, solamente hay una en existencia sobre la faz de la Tierra y al parecer está construida de diamante, rubí, esmeralda, plata y Mew Aqua. – Akasaka puso una imagen de la piedra en la pantalla.

-¿Entonces por eso puede detectar Mew Aqua? – Lettuce dirigió su mirada a la piedra.

-Así es, porque está hecha con Mew Aqua. – Shirogane se puso de pie y miró a las chicas.

-¿Y dónde podemos encontrarla, Akasaka Onii-chan? –

-Cómo dije, solamente hay una existencia. –

-Y al parecer Murakumo Tsurugi es la portadora de esta piedra. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¿La hermana de Kishuu tiene la piedra? –

-Así es… Con ella se creó el "Collar de la Espiral Lunar", el cual fue otorgado a Murakumo Tsurugi. –

-Entonces tenemos que quitársela. –

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mint-san, tenemos que conseguir la piedra. –

-Además debemos recuperar el bastón de Ichigo Onee-chan. –

-Pero no será fácil. –

-Es cierto… Después de todo tiene a Kishuu, Taruto y Pie de su lado. –

-Además de que estamos hablando de la mismísima Ayumi, aquella que puede usar a Murakumo como defensa. –

-Hay otra cosa chicas. –

-¿Qué es, Akasaka-san? –

-Encontramos una reacción de energía alta en la fuente del Parque, así que vayan a ver si se trata de Mew Aqua. –

-Entendido, vámonos chicas. –

-Sí. –

**~Segunda Dimensión~**

-¿Agate Links? –

-Así es, dámelo por favor Ayumi-Imouto. –

-No puedo. –

-¿Por qué lo dices, Nee-chan? –

-Porque hace poco en una de las Sesiones fue fundido dentro de mi cuerpo el Agate Links para darme más potencial en las peleas de ahora en adelante. –

-¡No inventes…! –

-La hemos perdido… -

-¿La necesitaban, Taruto Aniue, Kishuu Onii-chan, Pie Onii-sama? –

-Sí, mucho… -

-Lástima que se ha perdido, tendremos que buscar otra fuente. –

-Tienes razón, Pie. – Taruto y Pie desaparecieron en ese momento.

-Ayumi-Imouto. –

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Acompáñame a la Tierra. –

-De acuerdo, Onii-chan. –

**~Estación de tren, Tokyo~**

-No hay señales de Ichigo. –

-¿Uh? – El cuerpo de Ayumi comienza a brillar un poco y sus ojos se vuelven del mismo tono que la piedra Agate Links. – Onii-chan… Puedo sentirlo… -

-¿Eh? – Kishuu voltea y mira la reacción del cuerpo de su hermana. - ¿Qué te sucede? –

-Onii-chan, puedo sentirla… La Mew Aqua, está cerca… -

-_"¿Podrá ser que la Piedra haya dado sus habilidades a Ayumi-Imouto al fundirse en su cuerpo?" –_ Kishuu sonrió y abrazó a su hermana. - ¿Por dónde? –

-Por aquí. – Ayumi comienza a correr en una dirección fija, Kishuu iba corriendo detrás de ella sin borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.

**~En el Parque~**

-¿Qué podrá ser? –

-No lo sé… Podría ser cualquier cosa. –

-Sigan buscando chicas, no se rindan. –

-¡Aquí! – Ayumi llega al lugar y detrás de ella llega Kishuu, todas las Mew Mew se quedan observándolos.

-¡Kishuu! –

-Hola, Gatita. –

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –

-Ayumi-Imouto detectó la Mew Aqua en este lugar. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Ayumi-san… - Zakuro mira con algo de ternura a la chica.

-Zakuro-san. –

-¡Mint Arc! ¡Ribbon Mint! ¡Eco! –

-¡Espada de la Mano Izquierda! – Ayumi protege a Kishuu del ataque.

-¡Lettuce Castanets! ¡Ribbon Lettuce! ¡Rush! –

-¡Purin Ring! ¡Ribbon Purin! ¡Infierno! –

-¡Zakuro Whip! ¡Ribbon Zakuro! ¡Spear! –

-¡Battou! ¡Espada de la mano izquierda, Murakumo! –

Murakumo aparece frente a la pareja de hermanos y los protege de todos los ataques.

-¡¿No les hizo ningún daño?! –

-Es inútil, no pueden vencerme.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Gatita? – Kishuu sonríe malévolamente mientras miraba a Ichigo y a sus amigas…

**_°…Continuará…°_**


	7. Príncipe Y Ángel Parte 1

***Zettai Teshi To Kodokuna Kitsune No Unmei***

**Capítulo 7: "Príncipe Y Ángel Parte 1: Desearía No Haberte Encontrado"**

-¡No permitiré que tengan la Mew Aqua! –

-¿Enserio? Entonces tendré que sacarte del camino… Ayumi-Imouto, deshazte de ella. –

-¿Kishuu Onii-chan será feliz si hago eso? –

-Sí. –

-Entiendo. –

-¡Strawberry Bell! –

-¡Murakumo! –

-Chicas, protejamos a Mew Ichigo y la Mew Aqua. –

-¡Sí! –

-¡Ribbon Strawberry! ¡Surprise! –

-¡Moon Blaster! –

-Apártense. –

-¡No te dejaremos pasar! ¡Ribbon Purin! ¡Infierno! –

-¡Ribbon Lettuce! ¡Rush! –

-Ribbon Zakuro! ¡Spear! –

-¡Ribbon Mint! ¡Eco! –

-Si eso quieren, ¡Espadas Del Dragón! –

Todos comienzan una gran batalla para obtener la Mew Aqua de ese lugar… Por su parte, Keiichiro y Ryou se encontraban en el Café frente a una laptop.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará, Keiichiro? –

-Sí.. –

-Entonces habrá que probarlo. –

-¿Estás seguro, Ryou? –

-Sí, completamente. –

-De acuerdo… Lo activaré enseguida. –

-Yo iré al Parque, lo dejo en tus manos Keiichiro. – Ryou sale corriendo del local con dirección al parque.

-Ten cuidado, Ryou. –

**~En el Parque~**

-Ríndete Mew Ichigo, no puedes ganarme. –

-¡Cállate! ¡Te derrotaré a toda costa! –

-¿Oh? ¿Aún me tienes odio por el beso que me dio Aoyama-san, no es así? –

**~Flashback~**

_-¡No le hagas caso, Aoyama-kun! ¡Aléjate de ella! – _

_-¿Tú? – Aoyama reconoció a la líder de las Mew Mew, su salvadora en aquella ocasión…_

_-Por favor… Moriré si no lo haces… - _

_-¡Aoyama-kun, aléjate por favor! - _

_-Pero… SI hago eso… Ella va a… – El chico regresa su mirada a la joven herida y la besa, haciendo que el cuerpo de la misma se envuelva en un aura azul marino._

**~Fin del flashback~**

-¡Cállate, cállate, CALLATE! – Ichigo se abalanza sobre Ayumi y comienza a golpearla con sus puños. - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Aoyama-kun es mi novio y no permitiré nunca que una puta como tú se meta entre nosotros! –

-¡Yo no soy quien lo besó! – Ayumi se enfada e invierte la posición, quedando ella sobre Ichigo, ahora la rubia era quien golpeaba a la pelirosa. - ¡Además yo no lo obligué a besarme! –

-¡CALLATE! – Ichigo avienta a Ayumi y la golpea con la campana en su cola. - ¡Todo es tu culpa! –

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera golpear de nuevo a Ayumi con su campana, la rubia le tomó la cola y apareció su brazo robótico con el que golpeó a la pelirosa en la espalda al mismo tiempo que le soltó la cola, Ichigo rebotó contra la pared del edificio frente a ella y cayó al suelo.

-Definitivamente… Es tu culpa, Ayumi… -

-¿Mi culpa? No ha sido mi culpa que Aoyama-san se enamorara de mí. –

-¡Ahhhhhhhh~! – Pudding cae al suelo lastimada.

-¡Mew Purin! –

-Ya dense por vencidas, Mew Mew. –

-¡Jamás! –

Ryou finalmente llega al parque y logra divisar aquella dura batalla en el lugar.

-¡Chicas! –

Shirogane, preocupado por las jóvenes que luchaban, corrió a auxiliarlas en aquella batalla.

-Sal del camino de Onii-chan o te mataré. –

-No… Dejaré que… Tengan la Mew Aqua… Nunca… -

-Entonces muere, Mew Ichigo. –

Ayumi aparece una espada e intenta asesinar a Ichigo.

-Adiós. –

-¡ICHIGO! –

Shirogane llega en ese momento y empuja a la rubia, después de eso Ryou ayuda a la pelirosa para que se ponga de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Ichigo? –

Arisugawa se levanta y al dirigir su mirada al rubio que estaba al lado de la Mew se queda petrificada.

-¿T-Tú…? –

Shirogane estaba mirando a Ichigo para ayudarla, pero en el momento que mira el rostro de la rubia también se queda petrificado.

-No puede ser… -

-¿Shirogane…? – Ichigo queda confundida por la reacción de ambos, el silencio que se provoca entre ellos llama la atención de las otras Mew y de Kishuu, quienes miran la escena.

-¿Shi-Shirogane-kun…? ¿De verdad…Eres tú…? –

-_"¿Qué? ¿Ayumi conoce a Shirogane?" – _

-Así que en realidad… Eres tú, Arisugawa-san… -

-¿Arisugawa-san? –

-Ese chico… Me parece conocido… - Kishuu miraba con algo de confusión a Ryou.

-No puede ser… Tú estabas en Estados Unidos… -

-Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no lo crees? –

-¿Entonces tú creaste a las Tokyo Mew Mew? –

-Sí… Nunca creí que el Ángel que conocí en mi infancia y se volvió mi mejor amiga… Se haya unido al enemigo y ahora pelee contra nosotros. –

-Shirogane-kun… -

-Respóndeme algo Arisugawa-san, ¿debo creer en tus palabras y promesas? –

-Esto no es asunto tuyo. –

-¡Sí lo es! Están tratando de matarnos y apoderarse de nuestro mundo. –

-¡También es nuestro mundo! Ellos vivieron aquí hace mucho tiempo y ahora quieren recuperar su hogar. –

-¿Y para ti eso está bien? ¿Está bien que maten a todos los humanos? ¿Está bien que me maten? ¡Respóndeme! –

-No hagas las cosas más complicadas Shirogane-kun… Te lo suplico. –

-No dejaré que se salgan con la suya… ¡Vengaré la muerte de mis padres! ¡Esos malditos enviaron a ese animal quimera que asesinó a mi padre y mi madre! –

-¡Ellos no fueron quienes los asesinaron! –

-¡¿Entonces quienes fueron?! ¡Responde! –

-¡FUI YO! –

El lugar se llenó de un profundo silencio aterrador, todos estaban sorprendidos de aquella disputa entre Ayumi y Ryou, Arisugawa tenía lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de llorar, por su parte Shirogane estaba en shock después de aquella fuerte declaración.

-¿Qué has dicho…? –

-No fueron ellos quienes asesinaron a tus padres… Fui yo… Yo fui quién inició el incendio de tu hogar, fui yo quien unió el espíritu de tu madre en ese animal quimera que viste… Fui yo quien mató lo que más amabas en el mundo… Así que no los culpes a ellos de algo que yo hice, te lo suplico Shirogane-kun. –

-¿Tú fuiste…Quién les mató…? –

-Así es, pero puedo explicarte la razón si me dejas. –

-¿Razón? ¿Qué razón tenías tú para asesinar a mi padre y a mi madre, eh? –

-Shirogane-kun, yo… -

-¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas estúpidas! –

-¿Shiro-? –

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No te perdonaré…Qué los hayas asesinado! ¡NUNCA! –

-Espera… Shirogane-kun, escúchame por favor… -

-¡NO! –

-Shirogane-kun… Por favor… Escúchame por favor… -

**_°…Continuará…°_**


	8. Príncipe Y Ángel Parte 2

***Zettai Teshi To Kodokuna Kitsune No Unmei***

**Capítulo 8: "Príncipe Y Ángel Parte 2: Ayumi, Sangre Y La Verdad Detrás Del Asesinato"**

-Vengaré… ¡A mis padres! –

Shirogane saca dos espadas sais y comienza a atacar a Ayumi, la chica solamente se defiende con la espada que tenía en manos.

-¡Espera, detente por favor! ¡No quiero herirte! –

-¡Ayumi-Imouto! – Kishuu intenta ayudar a su hermana, pero las cuatro Tokyo Mew Mew lo detienen para que no interfiera.

Por su parte, Ichigo solamente observaba la lucha entre Ayumi y Ryou.

-_"Es la primera vez… Qué veo a Shirogane tan enfadado…" –_

-¡Ya detente por favor! ¡No quiero herirte! –

-¡Ya lo hiciste en el pasado! –

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Déjame explicártelo! –

-¡NO! –

Shirogane encaja una de sus espadas en el pecho de Ayumi…

-A… Ayu… ¡AYUMIIIIIIIIII~! –

-Shirogane… -

-¿Por…Qué…? – Ayumi comienza a sangrar en grandes cantidades y cae al suelo, le costaba trabajo respirar, no podía siquiera ponerse de nuevo en pie. –Lo…Siento…Yo solo… Quería… Salvarte… -

-¿Salvarme de qué? ¡Mataste a mi familia! –

-Tú padre… Fue quien creó… A los Ángeles Absolutos… Él y tu madre me raptaron… Y me hicieron esto… Yo era humana… Pero… Por su culpa… Me convertí en esto… -

-Es mentira… -

-No lo es… Mi nombre real… Era Aya… Fujiwara Aya… -

-¡Aya-chan! – Zakuro queda impactada al saber que Ayumi en realidad era su hermana perdida. – Tenía razón… Eras tú… -

-¡Ayumi! – Kishuu se suelta de las chicas y le saca la espada del pecho a la rubia, sucesivamente la toma en sus brazos. – No te preocupes Ayumi-chan, te llevaré con Sara y Deep Blue, te recuperarás… Lo prometo. – El peliverde comienza a derramar lágrimas, todos realmente quedan sorprendidos.

-Merezco morir… A manos de Shirogane-kun… Después de todo… Yo maté a sus padres… Pero lo hice… Porque ellos querían convertirte… En un Ángel como a mí… No quería que sufrieras lo que sufro yo… Por eso… Por eso… Yo… - Ayumi comienza a toser y de su boca comienza a salir sangre poco a poco.

-¡No! ¡Tú no vas a morir Ayumi-chan, no lo permitiré! –

-Arisugawa-san… - Shirogane se queda en shock por aquella revelación. – _"Entonces por eso mi padre me mantenía a su lado todo el tiempo… Por qué quería convertirme en un Ángel Absoluto como a ella… Murakumo me salvó de eso, y aun así yo la herí… Yo la herí… ¡¿Qué clase de persona soy?! Yo la amaba de niño… Y la maté… ¡No merezco amarla!" –_

-Shirogane-kun… De verdad… Lo siento… Perdóname por favor… - La rubia cierra sus ojos y su corazón comienza a latir débilmente.

-¡Ayumi! –

Shirogane corre hacía Ayumi y Kishuu, sin embargo el ojimiel levanta la espada que aún tenía sangre de la rubia escurriendo y goteando.

-¡No te le acerques! ¡No quiero que nadie de ustedes la toque! ¡Si ella muere…Si ella muere...! ¡Los mataré a todos ustedes! –

Kishuu desapareció llevándose consigo el cuerpo de la chica, Shirogane se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué le hice…? ¿Acaso…Yo no prometí que la protegería? ¡¿No prometí protegerla?! ¡¿Entonces que fue lo que le hice?! –

-Shirogane… -

-Regresemos con Akasaka Onii-chan… -

-Sí… Será lo mejor… -

**~Segunda Dimensión, 2 horas después~**

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ayumi-Imouto, Pie? –

-Sigue demasiado débil, perdió mucha sangre… A este paso morirá. –

-¡Maldición! –

En ese momento aparece la esfera de Deep Blue en el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –

-Ese maldito humano hirió a Ayumi-Imouto, necesitamos que nos brinde algo de su poder para salvarla. –

-Murakumo ya no es útil, déjenla morir y que Sara se ocupe de recuperar el Agate Links del cuerpo de ella, después de eso vayan a buscar la Mew Aqua y tráiganla aquí. –

-¡No podemos dejarla morir! –

-La vida de Murakumo no me importa ya, lo único que deseo es la Mew Aqua. Eso es todo. –

Deep Blue desaparece y todos quedan en completo silencio.

-Ella dio su vida para traerle la Mew Aqua… ¡¿Y usted ordena que la dejemos morir?! ¡No lo permitiré! –

-¡Cálmate, Kishuu! –

-¡No te entrometas, Taruto! No permitiré que mi Ayumi muera. –

-Ayumi Onee-chan no morirá si su cuerpo se regenera, para eso necesita Maná… -

-El Maná que ella necesita ahora es altamente exagerado, si Kishuu se lo otorga por completo morirá. –

-¿Entonces que sugieres, Pie? –

-Que dejes tus celos de lado y nos dejes ayudarte en eso, si los tres le proporcionamos el Maná que necesita no correríamos el riesgo de morir. –

-No permitiré que ustedes besen a mi Ayumi. –

-¡Kishuu! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

-¿Eh? –

-¿Quieres salvarla o no? –

-Sí, pero… -

-No lo hago por quedarme con ella, es nuestra hermana y no permitiremos que muera. –

-Pie tiene razón, así que vamos a trabajar juntos para salvar a Onee-chan. –

-Pie, Taruto… -

**~Café Mew~**

-¿Shirogane aún no sale de su habitación? –

-Está demasiado afectado, no sé cuánto tiempo esté así. –

-¿Zakuro Onee-sama? ¿Sucede algo? –

-He estado por años buscando a Aya-chan… Y ahora que finalmente la encontré descubro que está con el enemigo y que peligra de muerte… -

-Esto es un cuento de nunca acabar… -

-Las cosas se han vuelto tan difíciles últimamente. –

-Tienes razón Pudding… Primero fue la aparición de Murakumo, después Pie y Taruto, ahora descubrimos que Shirogane-san y Ayumi-san se conocieron de niños… -

-Además de que Ayumi-san también es la hermana perdida de Zakuro-san. –

-Todo esto es un enorme dilema, ¿no lo creen? –

-Sí… -

-El que me preocupa es Ryou… Sufrió mucho cuando Ayumi le dijo que no volvería a verlo…

**~Flashback~**

_-¡Ari-chan! ¡Ari-chan! – _

_-Shiro-kun… Lo siento. – _

_-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – _

_-Ya no podremos vernos nunca más. – _

_-¿Por qué? –_

_-Porque no quiero que salgas lastimado. – _

_-Pero… - _

_-No lo hagas más complicado, por favor… De verdad lo siento. – La chica toma de los hombros al pequeño rubio y lo besa dulce e inocentemente por unos segundos. – Adiós. – _

_-¡Espera! – _

_La chica se eleva un poco y dirige su mirada al chico. _

_-Estaré contigo por siempre, así que… Sé feliz. – Finalmente, la rubia desapareció del lugar._

_-Ari-chan… Te quiero… - _

**~Fin del flashback~**

-Después de eso Ryou estuvo muy deprimido, tardó un año en superarlo y volver a ser el mismo de siempre… Pero un año después de que regresara a ser él, ocurrió el incendio en el que sus padres murieron… -

-Pobre de Shirogane-san… -

-Debe haber sufrido mucho. –

-Sí, demasiado… -

Todo el Café se llenó de un silencio profundo… Las chicas sentían lástima por Shirogane al igual que Keiichiro, mientras que por su parte el rubio se encontraba deprimido en su habitación, el infierno que habrían de vivir apenas iniciaba…

**_°…Continuará…°_**


End file.
